


Godlike Stamina

by Runic



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bottom Tony, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Potions, Top Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like any half-sane person, Tony was suspicious when Loki handed him a mysterious potion. Unlike any half-sane person, Tony actually drank said mysterious potion.</p><p>And he considered it one of the best decisions he ever made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Godlike Stamina

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IsahBellah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsahBellah/gifts).



> More bottom Tony for Isa.  
> I really just wanted a story with Loki continually fucking Tony, because he's a god and has enviable recovery time, but I couldn't find one, so I was forced to write it myself.

Tony stared at the decanter Loki had set on the bar. Loki looked way too pleased for it to be anything good. Tony loved the guy, really he did, but when a trickster god appeared in the middle of the night demanding you drink a strange substance, well Tony felt justified in his suspicion.

“What is it?” Tony finally asked, taking his eyes off the decanter only so he could judge Loki’s reaction.

Loki slid toward him, nuzzling up against Tony’s neck and actually _purring_. No, this wasn’t going to end well for Tony, absolutely not. “My dear, sweet pet,” Loki whispered, “I am hurt you do not trust me.” With one hand Loki poured the contents of the decanter into a glass, and with the other, lithe fingers brushed under Tony’s t-shirt. “Did I not tell you that one day I would show you the true stamina of a god?”

Tony’s throat went dry. Oh, oh right, Tony did remember that. That night had been _really_ fun, and Loki’s whispered promises at the end had only made the whole thing more memorable. Not that Loki was in any way forgettable…oh right, freaky Asgardian potion thing he was supposed to be drinking. Loki was apparently growing impatient, if holding the half full glass against Tony’s lips was any indication.

Eh, what the hell? Tony took the glass from Loki’s hand and downed the contents. Immediately he felt…he felt…shit, he didn’t know how to describe it, but it felt _good_. Loki’s hand was already down his pants, shoving them out of the way so he could palm Tony’s cock properly. “Loki,” Tony moaned, hardening almost painfully fast. Okay, this time Loki might actually be trying to kill him.

Pants out of the way, Loki spun Tony around, pressing his hips back against the edge of the bar. The god knelt before Tony, smirking in a way Tony knew meant he’d be doing a lot of begging tonight. Loki leaned forward and, “Fuck, Loki!” Tony cried out when the Trickster took all of Tony’s cock into his mouth at once. That sinful tongue ran up and down the underside, tracing the vein there, his head bobbing up and down as he sucked. Loki was giving Tony absolutely no mercy as he worked him.

And then on of Loki’s fingers, magically coated in lube, slipped inside Tony’s ass, and Tony screamed. “You’re seriously trying to kill me,” Tony gasped out through heavy breaths.

Loki chuckled around his cock, and oh, that felt wonderful. With an obscene pop Loki pulled back just long enough to say, “But it will be a pleasant death,” before wrapping his lips around Tony’s cock again. Another finger pushed inside Tony, and Loki began to stretch him. Tony moaned, his hips thrusting forward just slightly. He was so close now. He felt Loki grin around his cock as the third finger joined the first two. Damn, Loki’s mouth should be illegal. He’d had that thought before, but that didn’t make it any less true now. Loki’s tongue flicked over the tip of Tony’s cock, and then he was coming, Loki swallowing it all.

Tony had quite a bit of experience with orgasms, but this time felt different. He felt satisfied, but he wanted to keep going. Loki looked up at him, pink tongue darting out to lap up a drop of escaped come, and oh, wow, Tony was starting to harden again already. That was interesting. “You had better be planning on getting up here and fucking me,” Tony practically ordered his still kneeling lover.

Loki raised an elegant eyebrow, standing slowly. That was actually kind of intimidating. Loki kissed him, mouth tasting of Tony, and oh was Tony going to pay for that comment later…or now. Without warning Loki spun Tony around, bending him over the bar. The Trickster’s talented fingers traveled slowly over Tony’s shoulders, down his back, and landed a slap across the inventor’s ass, causing Tony to let out a small yelp. Yeah, he was definitely hard again.

There was a pause in which Tony could only hear Loki’s soft moans, and he knew the god was covering his own cock in lube, which yes, because godlike was certainly one adjective that could be applied to Loki’s cock. And then Loki was pressing in, slow. “Fuck, Loki,” Tony moaned. He loved being stretched around Loki’s cock, but damn he needed the god to actually _move._ “Fuck me!”

“Hmm,” Loki sighed, pulling out and thrusting back in leisurely. “Tony, I think you are mistaken about who is in charge tonight. Must I remind you?” The god leaned down to nip at Tony’s shoulder, hard enough that Tony knew there’d be a mark in the morning. “I believe I must.”

Tony’s fingers curled around the edge of the bar, and he tried to fuck himself back on Loki’s cock. But the god held him in place with strong hands on his hips. Loki had stopped moving completely. That was absolutely not acceptable. “Loki,” Tony growled, again trying to wiggle his hips unsuccessfully.

“Yes, pet?” Loki asked lightly, his voice unnaturally sweet. His lips brushed softly over Tony’s shoulder blades, causing the inventor to shiver at the promise they held. “You were saying something?”

“Just fuck me already!”

“That wasn’t a very nice tone, pet. If you want something you should ask nicely for it.”

Tony moaned, this time in annoyance. He knew Loki wasn’t going to give in. There was only one way he was going to get what he wanted. “Please, Loki.”

“Please what?”

“Please fuck me,” Tony ground out through clenched teeth.

“Mmm, no. That still sounded like a demand.” Loki pulled out just slightly before slamming back in, a little _encouragement_.

Tony moaned, and you know what? Fuck it. Throwing dignity to the wind, and yes he still had some, Tony reached back. Loki leaned forward in response, dark hair tickling against Tony’s neck. The inventor managed to turn his head enough to pull Loki into a desperate, quickly turned demanding, kiss. “Please, Loki,” he begged, “make me scream your name. Mark me so that everyone knows who I belong to. Fuck me hard, please, my god.”

“Much better,” Loki whispered against his lips. And then the god began to thrust into Tony relentlessly, adjusting his aim to hit against Tony’s prostate.

“Fuck, Loki, yes!” Tony screamed, throwing his head back. “There! There! AH! LOKI! YES!”

Tony tried to reach for his own cock, but Loki pinned his wrist down to the top of the bar, causing Tony to whimper. When Loki was certain Tony wouldn’t reach again, the god’s hand traced down Tony’s arm and side, over the top of his hip, and finally wrapped around Tony’s cock. “You will come only because of me tonight.” Tony sobbed in relief when Loki began to pump him.

Under Loki’s hands Tony didn’t last long, coming so hard his vision went white. He wasn’t even aware of Loki growling as Tony clenched around his cock, and coming just as hard with the next thrust.

When they had both taken a moment to catch their breaths, Loki pulled out, chuckling softly. He wandered off, leaving Tony still panting and bent over the bar. “That was great,” Tony said. “We’re doing that again, right?”

Loki outright laughed at that. Tony forced himself up enough to see the god sitting against the headboard, propped up by pillows. There was that stupid smirk on his lips again. On the one hand, Tony was really annoyed by that, on the other, fun times. “That potion gave you the stamina of a god. Do you really think we are done just yet?”

“Oh?” Tony stretched and stood. He walked slowly over to the bed, hips swaying and hands wandering over his body. He smirked to himself when he noticed Loki was unable to take hungry eyes from him. “I thought you were going to show me the stamina of a god. Don’t tell me you’re done already?”

Loki reached out and pulled Tony into his lap, fingers wrapping around Tony’s cock. A few jerks and Tony was hard for the third time that night. “You should know better than to challenge a god.”

“But it always ends so wonderfully for me,” Tony purred, nuzzling against Loki’s neck.

Loki leaned back further into the pillows, his smirk matching Tony’s own. “Go ahead then. Let’s see if you can make me scream this time.”

Oh , that was certainly a challenge Tony was up to taking. He began at Loki’s lips, pulling away just as things started to heat up, the god following along before he caught himself. Tony’s grin grew wider, earning him a glare, but he had a job to do. He lips traveled down Loki’s jaw, neck, and chest, pausing to flick his tongue over one of those pink nipples until Loki moaned above him. Tony knew what Loki was expecting, for Tony to keep going until he reached the god’s cock, but Loki was expecting that, so of course Tony couldn’t do that.

He reached behind him for Loki’s cock, magically lubed again. (Tony would never say it, but there were times when he really loved magic.) Tony lined himself up and sank down onto Loki, causing them both to moan. Damn, he was never going to get used to how big Loki was. “Fuck, Loki.”

“Move, Tony, before I-Ah!” The Trickster’s demand was cut off when Tony lifted himself off the god, sinking back down quickly.

“Loki, fuck, fuck, uh, so good,” Tony moaned as he rode Loki, the god’s fingers digging into his hips. Loki thrust up to meet him every time, and oh, damn, Tony was not going to last long. “I’m going to start jerking myself off here in a minute.”

“You will not,” the god growled, fingers wrapping around Tony’s cock again. This time it was almost violent, both trying to make the other come first. Tony lost the challenge when he sank down one last time, and Loki’s cock brushed against his prostate. The god grinned as Tony moaned, picking him up by the hips and lifting him up for a few more thrusts before the god came inside the inventor for a second time.

Tony rested against Loki’s chest, basking in the feel of Loki’s fingers in his hair and on his skin. He nipped at Loki’s clavicle when the god’s fingers slid into Tony’s ass again. “You are insatiable.”

“As are you,” Loki responded, rolling them over to press Tony into the mattress. And he was right, Tony was hard…again. Wow, what was in that potion? But Tony was starting to feel tired. He knew this was going to be the last round.

Tony did nothing to protest when Loki slipped Tony’s legs over his shoulders, bending him nearly in half. There weren’t any demands this time, not spoken anyways. Loki still pressed into Tony hard, thrusting in deep, pulling breathy moans from Tony’s lips.

Loki leaned down to kiss him, hard and demanding. Tony relented easily. Right now he wanted nothing more to give into the feel of Loki all around him, pressing him down and filling him up. Tony accepted all of Loki’s kisses, silent claims to his person, answering each with an agreement. Tony had stopped denying that he belonged to Loki a long time ago. (Loki however, was still in denial that this claim worked both ways.) This time Loki did not reach for Tony’s cock, replying on the friction between them and the constant deep thrusts against the mortal’s prostate to drive Tony over the edge. Tony arched upwards, head thrown back as he came again, arms wrapped tight around Loki’s shoulders.

Loki kissed along Tony’s jaw, sucking hard to leave a mark. Tony was too lightheaded to protest. Even after Tony came down from his orgasm Loki was still thrusting into him. “Damn, Loki,” Tony half whimpered, “would you come already?”

The Trickster responded by biting at Tony’s bottom lip. Loki came with a growl, thrusting into Tony one final time.

After a few moments, or a few hours, Tony had no idea anymore, Loki slipped out and fell heavily on the bed next to Tony. The Trickster threw an arm over Tony’s chest, and for all purposes seemed content to just go to sleep.

“Tomorrow we’re doing that again. I’m going to fuck you _four_ times in a row.”

Loki chuckled and shook his head, dark hair falling over his cheek. “I do not think so. Your system would not be able to handle that potion twice in such a short time.”

Tony pouted and poked Loki in the side, causing the Trickster to grumble and squirm away. “Why didn’t you tell me that before? How long do I have to wait?”

Loki yawned before he answered. “At least a year.”

“A year!”

Loki pulled him close and chuckled. “I am sad about it as well, my pet.”

“No, you don’t get to call me that. I’m mad at you,” Tony grumbled.

Loki just held on tighter. “Kiss me goodnight, love.”

“Still mad at you,” Tony mumbled even as he relented, placing a quick peck against Loki’s lips.

“Next year I promise you can fuck me until neither of us can move.”

“I’m going to hold you to that.” Tony snuggled up to Loki, too tired to protest anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> And now the ultimate question: Do I write a sequel where Loki is forced to keep his promise?


End file.
